heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: Hiveless
A lone Wirrn begins a big adventure. Eotyrannus plays Xeth, and the GM is Holbenilord. GAME Your small, unarmed shuttle enters the atmosphere of a type-6 semi-arid planet. Down below, you can see salt lakes, mountains, and bristletree forests. Your task is to retrieve a Nestene egg from the planet below. You land on a small hill, surrounded by forest. To your west you can see a rocky crag. To your east, the sun is rising. To your south, you see a flock of large flying animals in the sky. 1 I check the ship's scanners, remembering that these things use plastic a lot. I gather any plastic materials I can find and put them in any strong container I can find. Not together, so they can't group it up into a big thing. After making sure I'm prepared, I get my pistol and leave the spaceship to check the landing site and see if it's dangerous to be here. 2 There is nothing obviously dangerous about. The wind is strong but the bristles that act as leaves on the trees are too rigid to move at all, so everything is still. The flock to the south has disappeared. 3 I go towards the crags, after using my insectoid-ness to remember where I need to return to. 4 A child auton steps out from behind a tree. It fires its gun at you and misses, so begins to stumble into close combat. 5 I launch a psychic blast, before tearing it apart with my claws. 6 It dies. However, the Nestene is now certainly aware of your presence. The crag is about a mile away. 7 I keep walking, keeping my pistol at the ready. (pre-emptively rolling a 5) 8 Your shot hits one of the two child autons which appear. Both fire at you. One hits, doing 28 damage after armour. The hit auton has 30 hp left and the other has a full 70. 9 I psi-explode the hit auton. If I'm close enough, I leap at the other one and maul it. If not, I shoot at it, rolling a three after reroll. 10 You are, and your melee deals 48 damage. It is on 22hp. You gained a kill point from your last kill. The surviving auton melees you, doing 8 damage. 11 More mauling ensues. 12 It dies. Kill point. Something that looks like a Wirrn but doesn't have any pheronomes comes out from the trees. "Hello!" 13 I grow a pair of slashing claws. "Screw you." MIND-POWERS AND MAULING ACTIVATE. He's either a weirdo or made of plastic. 14 45+18+18+28+28 is 137 damage, which kills the mimic and it dissolves in gloop. Kill point. You are alone once more. 15 I carry on walking. Preemptive roll is 6. 16 Nothing emerges. The crag is very close now. 17 If possible, I PSYCHIC MIND POWER the crag and try to use it as a makeshift radar. If not, I slowly walk through the entrance of said crag. If I see something, I'll try to melee it to death. If not possible, I rolled a 1, probably replaced with 4. 18 Immediately inside the crag is an Auton Golem. After your onslaught it is on 113 hp, and does 28 damage to you. 19 RETREAT RETREAT! I get out of range as fast as possible, using my two kill points to heal myself up to 46hp. I suddenly have the thought that the mimic might have been an attempt at diplomacy, and try to use telepathy. "Was that fake Wirrn supposed to be for diplomacy? If it was, I'm perfectly willing to speak." 20 The psychic presence of the Nestene is large and nauseating. "Say what you will, then." 21 "Now, I'm in a bit of a situation where I have a small, frail spaceship and no backup. If I want to get at least some self-defence in the thing, I need to get money. The only way to get said money, however, is retrieving a Nestene egg. Is your species a highly-protective-of-eggs species, by any chance?" I continue to stay out of the golem's range. 22 "Do you really think I would give you one of my children? Now I know that you are vulnerable, I'm going to kill you." 23 "Okay so you're a highly-protective-of-eggs species. Thanks for the talk, I'll just be carrying on now." I try and shoot the golem in the face, rolling a 4, dealing 40 damage. This should be a new turn, so I also explode it, dealing another 45 damage, and bringing it to 28 HP. 24 It tries to hit you with a large plastic hand but misses. 25 I rip its head off. I psychic shield myself, and continue on my way. 26 The Nestene seems to be getting desperate. 4 damaged Child Autons (15hp each) step out. 27 SPLAT, one's been exploded. CRACK, I athletically leap between the three and decapitate them. Can I do that? 28 Yep, four kill points to you. The central cavern is just ahead. 29 I use two points to heal myself, and grow another pair of slasher claws. I sneakily continue onwards. 30 An Auton Golem steps out to meet you. 31 I stay out of melee range. I psisplode it, and shoot it with a 5, dealing 95 damage. 32 It lumbers into melee range, with 155 hp. 33 I repeat action. 34 With 60hp, it attacks and hits you, doing 28 damage after armour. 35 Psisplosion, mauling. I use my shiny new 2 points to heal myself, and I stay here until I can use my psishield again (until next turn, basically). 36 Nothing comes to attack you this turn. There is a sound like rustling coming from the central cavern. 37 I psishield, bringing conventional damage resistance up to 60%. With my 86 health and 60% resistance, I go forwards with my stealth. 38 In the middle of the room is an armour-plated tank of fluid. A faint yellow light glows from within. 39 I psionically look for the Nestene, and use Extract Info on it to check if this is an egg. 40 The Nestene fails to resist! You discover that the tank contains five eggs and the Nestene itself. 41 I probe some more. Is there any way I can safely remove an egg without having to kill all of the inhabitants of the tank? 42 The Nestene resists! A long, slimy tentacle shoots out of the tank and almost hits you! 43 I move to a safer distance and get my shield back up. 44 It slides out of its tank and attacks again, missing. 45 I maul/psisplode it. 46 175 damage; it is now dead. You retrieve the Nestene eggs! Reward: Two additional kill points and one item from the DW: General Equipment list! Category:Games Category:Doctor Who Expansion